


My Soul

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Sad Sam, Self-Hatred, Souls, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hates his soul, but Gabriel loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is also chapter three of ''Can You Communicate Through an Ouija Board if You’re not Dead?''

Me  
Sam Winchester

Son of John and Mary Winchester  
Brother of Dean Winchester  
Half-Brother of Adam… I forgot his last name.

Boyfriend of many dead woman; all of them my fault  
Ex-boyfriend of a dead demon   
Current boyfriend of a not dead, but used to be I think, archangel.

After everything I’ve done  
Everything I’ve ever done  
My soul has to be black and charred  
Possibly even not there anymore.

Even though Gabriel says it’s still there  
I don’t believe him.

He says it shines brighter than the sun  
A yellowish golden color mixed into the bright white of my soul.

I don’t believe him  
I want to  
But I don’t.

Gabriel says when he first met me,  
Something had shifted within my soul  
All the darkness surrounding it had vanished  
Leaving behind only white and golden beams of light.

According to Gabriel  
The middle,  
The very center of my soul  
Is pure gold with orangey flakes.  
He says it shows how far I’ve come and how much I am loved.

I don’t believe him.


End file.
